Justin Irving's Wreck-It-Ralph Pan: The TV Series
Wreck-It-Ralph Pan the TV series is an animated series based on the Wreck-It-Ralph Pan films, it uses the same art style as the movies instead of the rubbish Swizzle and the Neverland pirates art style, boooooo! It also includes some dark parts inspired by Fox kids Wreck-It-Ralph Pan and the Penguins' March, Fat Cat's Gang, and the Pi-rats, IE Neverland island has some dangerous areas like the weretree forest. Characters Wreck-It-Ralph (John C. Reilley (speaking) and Billy Ray Cyrus (singing)) The villain-turned hero who refused to grow old. He wears a teal undershirt, a vermilion checkered polo shirt, and brown corduroy overalls with one strap undone. He is also 9 feet tall with fair skin, a pink nose, rosy cheeks, spiky dark auburn hair, thick matching eyebrows, light brown eyes, and abnormally large hands and feet. He lives on Neverland Island with his PowerPuff Girl Blossom and his friends the lost thugs. He is the current leader of the lost thugs, an abandoned lizard, a peg-legged bat, and a group of mice wearing gangster outfits. He once traveled to London and met Merida and her younger brothers Taran and Chuckie. They went on many adventures before confronting and defeating Greenback. Merida and her brothers had to go back home so Ventus relunctantly said goodbye and sent them back to London. Merida (Kelly MacDonald (speaking) and Julie Fowlis (singing)) The Scottish princess who is the older sister of Taran and Chuckie Finster. She wears a Phthalo dark teal cotton Medieval-style off-the-shoulder dress with long arms, gold trimming and beadings, and floor-length skirt, and taupe boots. She also has light freckles, rosy cheeks, a round face, pink lips, long curly red hair, and blue eyes. She is Ralph's love interest. Taran (Mark Hammill) Merida's younger brother. He has fair skin, red hair, and brown eyes and wears a yellow shirt, olive green vest, green pants, and brown boots. He likes Merida's stories and adventures but hates people and animals taking the map from him. Chuckie Finster (Nancy Cartwright) Merida's other younger brother. He has spiky red hair, beady eyes, white buckteeth, freckles on his cheeks, and a congested voice, wearing a cloud blue short sleeved shirt (with a vermilion collar and ends at the arms and a yellow Saturn with a red ring around it on the front), green shorts with small light green rectangles, yellow socks, and red sneakers with white laces and soles. He also wears a pair of purple square glasses. He is often the first to get into trouble or captured. He always has his stuffed toy bunny with him. Like Taran, he also likes Merida's stories. But he enjoys cuddling his bunny. He dislikes being separated from his bunny of being left behind on adventures, IE ones that are too dangerous. Blossom (Cathy Cavadini) Ralph's PowerPuff Girl and sidekick, she is jealous of Merida. She gives the children the ability to fly with her pixie dust. The Lost Thugs. Bill the Lizard (Charles Fleischer) John (Maurice LaMarche) Max (Tony Anselmo) Old Blind Joe (Tom Kenny) Fidget (John DiMaggio) Peewee Pete (Ian James Corlett) Mona Lisa (Pat Musick) Marill (Kayzie Rogers) Bridget (Tabitha St. Germain) Emolga (Cassandra Lee Morris) Rouge (Kathleen Delaney) Peepers (Misty Lee) Marie (Tara Strong) Oliver (Asher Blinkoff) Florrie the Lioness (Sherri Shepherd) Baron Greenback (Ed Gaughan) The fearsome baron Greenback. He hates Ralph and has sworn revenge against him on the account of cutting off his hand and feeding it to the dinosaur. He is deathly afraid of Reptar because he want to eat the rest of him. He is tended to by his cabin boys Stiletto and Leatherhead. Stiletto (Dave Lamb) and Leatherhead (Kevin Eldon) The baron's cabin boys and assistant to Baron Greenback. The Penguin's March, Fat Cat's Gang, and the Pi-rats hate them, and their clumsiness often angers Baron Greenback. They are easily fooled by Ralph's voice mimicking. The Penguins' March, Fat Cat's Gang, and The Pi-rats Queen La/Queen Chrysalis (Diahann Carroll/Kathleen Barr) Reptar The dinosaur who ate Greenback's hand and alarm clock. He ticks loudly when nearby because of the alarm clock Reptar swallowed. He likes to pick on Baron Greenback but is dangerous to anybody. The Ghost Monsters Quasimodo (Tom Hulce) Merida's adoptive father. Ralph, Blossom, and the lost thugs took Merida and her brothers to him and his wife, Madellaine, in Neverland where they promised to stay forever. Madellaine (Jennifer Love Hewitt) Quasimodo's wife and Merida's adoptive mother. Category:Peter Pan series Category:TV Series